Tibette intentandolo
by Patricia Alvarez
Summary: En busca de una nueva oportunidad, cada uno de los personajes intentara recuperar el amor, que se dejo escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Intentar

**CAPITULO I**

Amanece en Buenos Aires.

HENRY hace das que se despierta temprano siente en su corazn que no puede postergar la decisin . Faltan minutos para que suene el despertador que TINA puso para levantarse a las 7. Hoy ANGIE comienza su fin de semana con BETTE.

Faltan quince minutos TINA, en la cama de espaldas a lugar de HENRY ahora vaco, piensa en todo lo bueno y generoso que ha sido con ambas pero no puede dilatar el hablar con l.

Se levanta pasa por la habitacin de JHONY y ANGIE, los dos se han levantado.

TINA: Buen da...

HENRY: Hola...

No se miran.

Los chicos se levantan de la mesa, la se sienta enfrente de HENRY

TINA: Hoy voy a estar todo el da en los estudios de Martnez. Vuelvo tarde.

HENRY: Puedo pasar a buscarte...?

TINA: Gracias no, ya tengo el auto...

l hace un gesto de impotencia con su boca, ella termina su caf y se levanta y dice a ANGIE que se cambian y salen.

Los chicos estn divertidos y no dejan de hablar.

ANGIE llega a su habitacin.

ANGIE: Mam ...ests enojada..?

TINA: No...amor ...

ANGIE: Estas triste...?

TINA: Niega con su cabeza y la abraza. que llevas para jugar?

ANGIE: un rompecabezas y 3 libros.

TINA: BIEN, nos vamos.

Llegan al auto, ANGIE esta a punto de subir y se acerca corriendo el hijo de HENRY que al odo le dice algo y le hace el gesto de silencio .

TINA no alcanza a escuchar pero ve que la carita de ANGIE cambia.

ANGIE mira al nene y la mira a ella .

ANGIE: ya vuelvo ...mam

Entra en la casa corriendo y vuelve trayendo un bebote.

TINA se sorprende hace mucho tiempo que no juega con ese mueco.

La sube al auto ,le pone el cinturn , le da un beso en la nariz, ANGIE no deja de mirarla ,pero no le dice nada.

Se van.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

El otoo es la estacin preferida de gusta ese juego de luces y sombras que encuentra en los colores de los rboles ocres y dorados, que tambin la emociona en las pinturas. Est fascinada preparando la primera muestra que trae a la Argentina la obra de Salvador Dal. Es la coleccin ms grande que se presenta fuera de su pas de origen y es la nica responsable tanto en la idea como en realizacin. Siente que vuelve a golpear el corazn de los conservadores al presentar la obra de un gran provocador. Est a das de la apertura y an las ms representativas piezas estn retenidas en el puerto. Tiene muchas cosas por resolver . Su telfono no para de sonar.

BETTE: Hola... Ti ...

TINA: Cmo estas? quiero decirte que estamos retrasadas.. el trnsito es increble...

BETTE: No hay problema ...ests bien?

TINA: Si...Te aviso cuando estemos ms cerca.

BETTE: OK..

BETTE conoce ese tono en la voz de TINA. Sabe que por algo ella no est bien. Este fin de semana esta sola con ANGIE y quiere que ya llegue. JODi no va a estar porque viaja a Brasil por trabajo estar all por cuatro das.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

**CAPITULO III**

TINA no puede dejar de pensar ; en su cabeza todo es vertiginoso .

Su relacin con HENRY est resentida y ste quiere retenerla a cualquier precio; su trabajo le demanda cada vez ms horas que la separan de ANGIE; y BETTE todo el da piensa en BETTE.

El trnsito se agiliza y TINA ve que ANGIE se durmi abrazada al bebote.

Toma su celular para avisar que estn cerca. Atiende el contestador.

TINA: BETTE estamos bajando de la autopista.

ANGIE se despierta y grita : -Hola mam BE estamos llegando.!

TINA: Mam no contest seguro est usando el telfono, le deje mensaje.

Dormiste mucho Y tu bebe tambin durmi y claro hace tiempo que no pasea con nosotras.

ANGIE: SI no lo quiero dejar solo porque es muy chiquito.

TINA :Est bien.A mam BETTE le va gustar verlo.

ANGIE: Aha

TINA siente que las manos le transpiran, siente como un nudo en el estmago.

Desea llegar y no se quiere ir.

La casa se ve hermosa . BETTE est en la puerta ,las ve avanzar y se acerca al cordn de la vereda.

ANGIE desprende su cinturn y le muestra a su bebote. Se ven felices.

TINA estaciona, debe llegar al estudio en menos de dos horas aunque si BETTE la invita a quedarse como tantas veces antes, esta vez , va a aceptar.

TINA baja ,abre la puerta de ANGIE que baja y abraza fuerte a BETTE y entra corriendo en la casa .

Se saludan con un beso .BETTE no deja de mirarla, TINA evita mirar sus ojos.

TINA :Hubo un corte a la altura de Aeroparque y no habia casi indicaciones de cmo seguir .Eso nos demor bastante.

BETTE: No hay problema, no tengo pensado salir. Cmo estas?

TINA no quiere mirar a BETTE a los ojos, sabe que nadie mejor que ella sabe darse cuenta como est. Abre el bal para sacar las cosas de ANGIE mientras le dice sin mirarla:

TINA : Bien cansada bastante ansiosa con la nueva produccin .Necesito una vacaciones antes de empezar con toda esa locura

Cierra el bal se dispone a entrar en la casa cuando BETTE la obliga a darse vuelta , tomndola de un brazo con una suavidad que le eriza la piel.

BETTE ,la toma ahora de la mano y mirando los ojos hmedos de TINA le dice:

BETTE: Se que algo pasa. No voy a insistir en que te quedes, por que s que no lo vas a hacer, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas as; comamos algo, tomemos algo ,no se, tenes mucho por manejar quiero que vayas tranquila.

TINA siente su corazn sacudido e intenta pensar que va a decir ante la pregunta de BETTE. Solo siente y sabe que la necesita. Pero BETTE tiene otra realidad est serena, slida en su profesin, es excelente con ANGIE y su relacin con JODI funciona.

Entran en la casa ,lleva las cosas al cuarto de ANGIE y se sienta alrededor de la pileta.

BETTE trae bebidas para las dos ,se sienta y dice.-Cmo es que volvi a aparecer el bebote de ANGIE?

TINA sonrie , respira aliviada, no es sobre ella la pregunta:

TINA: No se ya tenia todo preparado , estabamos por subir al auto y volvi corriendo a buscarlo. No dejo de abrazarlo en todo el viaje .

BETTE: Si me dijo que no puede dejarlo porque es chiquito.

TINA: Si a mi lo mismo, trajo otras cosas tambin.

BETTE: Tiene todo sobre la cama.

Por unos segundos se hace un silencio BETTE lo rompe diciendo.-JODI no va a estar por unos das y voy a trabajar desde casa queria decirte si puedo tener a ANGIE hasta el mircoles yo la llevo.

TINA :No hay problema , no sabia nada ,creo no haber traido ropa suficiente.

BETTE: Tiene bastantes cosas aqu si no es lo de menos ,nos daremos una vuelta por el shopping.

TINA: es una buena idea y adems le va a encantar.

De repente TINA escucha sonar su celular ,el sonido viene desde dentro de la casa. BETTE se da cuenta que no lo tiene con ella .

BETTE: te lo traigo

TINA: tiene que haber quedado dentro de mi cartera.

BETTE: lo encontr.

BETTE no puede evitar mirar la pantalla iluminada del telfono :_HENRY__, tres llamadas perdidas._

Le entrega el telfono, ya no suena .

TINA lee el visor y al ver de quien se trata, se muerde los labios y hace un gesto con su cabeza.

TINA :va a volver a llamar-dice.

Suena tres veces . BETTE la deja sola entra en la casa.

TINA: HOLA

HENRY: Hola estas bien?

TINA :si por que?

HENRY: Llamaron del estudio ,queran pedirte que estuvieras un rato antes est llegando la gente de Mxico.

Estn llamando a tu mvil y no pueden localizarte por eso llamaron a casa.

TINA: es raro no tengo las llamadas registradas.

HENRY: tambin estuve llamando y me dice apagado o fuera del radio..donde estas?

TINA: Yendo a Martnez , bueno voy a llamar Gracias

El sigue hablando ,TINA corta .Mientras busca en su agenda telefnica el nmero de su asistente, su telfono vuelve a sonar .Mira el visor es HENRY le vuelve a cortar.

TINA :Hola Andy

ANDY: Hola TINA

TINA : Alguna novedad?..

ANDY: No todo igual ,los horarios se mantienen ,las visitas llegan en el tiempo previsto llam HENRY queria hablarte pero no dejo mensaje.

TINA: Gracias Andy en un rato estoy por ah y si vuelve a llamar no digas que hablaste conmigo gracias.

BETTE desde la ventana de la cocina ve que TINA esta furiosa, se levanta y entra en la casa buscando sus cosas.

BETTE: Pas algo?

TINA: No todava

No puede ocultar su bronca contra l la persigue, la controla , le miente..

voy

ANGIE aparece corriendo detrs de TINA la abraza fuerte ..-Te amo mami

TINA: Portate bien, llamame cuando quieras. Cuida a mam si?

Te amo.

Nada de lo que paso ,pas inadvertido para BETTE. Ya empieza a entender que el malestar de TINA tiene un nombre .

BETTE :Anda tranquila avisame cuando llegas

BETTE ve furia y tristeza en los ojos de TINA ,sabe que no es momento de preguntar nada ,asi la acompaa hasta el auto.

Le da un enorme y carioso abrazo y le dice al odo.

BETTE: no voy a preguntar pero se que hay algo que te est haciendo mal. Podemos hablar sabes

TINA no responde ,no la mira. Se sube al auto y llorando se va.


End file.
